Anytime
by Missyfixit
Summary: post-MTMTE#5 !Mild spoilers! First Aid misses his sparkmate, even though he feels betrayed by what he did. But it's only a matter of time before his bonded returns to him, to show First Aid that he will always be there. Warnings: sticky, self-service, mild angst
1. Chapter 1

His body jolted upright. This was, what, the fifth time he'd woken up during this recharge cycle?

First Aid shook as a few tears rolled down his face, baby blue optics dimming and narrowing as he brought his hand up to wipe them away. It was then felt himself start to lose it, a couple sobs escaping his vocalizer as he burst into tears.

He'd woken up because of a dream. Not quite a nightmare, but it was one of those sad dreams, one that can do nothing but break your spark. And that's because it was of his sparkmate, his bonded.

First Aid shook his helm and laid back down, sniffling quietly as he went back into recharge.

* * *

_'Please...please...'_

_'What, Aid? What is it that you want? Go ahead, tell me.'_

_'I...I want you...'_

_First Aid whimpered as soft lips were brought to his, gently caressing and pressing against his own. He smiled into the affection and wrapped his arms around his love's neck, pulling him closer. Hands slid down his back, finger digging into seams and tugging on wires...and then those hands sliding down just a little bit further..._

* * *

His optics shot open once again, but he didn't shoot upright. His whole chassis was stiff, and he felt as if he was frozen.

Although the heat running through his chassis claimed otherwise.

First Aid whined in embarrassment, realizing he was heated, uncomfortable..._aroused_. He let out a distressed sigh and laid on his back, trying to relax himself. As a medical professional, he knew how unhealthy it was to hold back on urges, especially when you had a way to take care of them.

He reached down and pushed his legs apart gently, sighing and letting his helm rest back on the berth. He ran his hand back up along the inside of his thigh, sliding it up alongside his panel, causing him to shiver. He had to admit, it had been quite a while since he'd had any sort of release. But it felt weird doing so without anyone else with him...

First Aid bit back a small moan as he ghosted his hand over his heating panel, reaching two fingers as far down between his legs as he could and dragging them back up at an agonizingly slow pace.

Without warning, First Aid's panel slid open, almost subconsciously. He whined again and bucked his hips gently, his port clenching at the sensations of the cooler atmosphere. "Primus, it's worse than I thought..." His faceplates heated, partially from shock and partially from desire. He slid his fingers through the trail of lubricant that had run from his port down onto the berth. He swallowed a whimper as he traced a finger around the rim, more lubricant practically flowing onto the berth.

First Aid sighed, offlining his optics and pressing two fingers inside, causing him to bite his lip as a loud moan managed to escape his vocalizer. He let his instincts take over as he started sliding his fingers in out at a steady but slow pace. First Aid's venting became labored as he increased the speed of his fingers, starting to thrust them in and out quickly, feeling himself already close to an overload. That was when the images set in to his processor. The thoughts of his lover, his mate, his bonded...

He arched his back a bit more as he switched hands, putting his lubricant covered fingers to his lips and sucking on them slowly, while he shoved three fingers into his quivering port.

"Y-yes..." he whispered, imagining himself being 'faced by his one and only, rolling and rocking his hips, bucking into his hand. To add to the thought, he popped open his chest armor, followed by the click of his opening spark chamber, that light blue glow brightening the room. He removed his fingers from his mouth and reached inside his chamber, fondling his spark as he shook and jolted from the sensations. First Aid grinded his denta and breathed deeply, tears starting to stream again from his closed optics.

He arched up slowly, whimpering and moaning as he reached his fingers in deeper into his port, getting them to slam right into his sweet spot. He spread his fingers apart slightly, stretching the walls even further, aiding his fantasy to the fullest. "Nngh...yes, yes, yes..._yes_!"

It didn't take much until he slammed his fingers as hard as he could, hitting the deepest node in his port, lubricant gushing around his fingers, his port clamping around them with a vise-like grip, all while he hollered his spark-mates name in the midst of his powerful, much needed overload.

"_PHARMA!_"


	2. Chapter 2

_'Of course I want to see you again...,' _First Aid's processor screamed._ 'But after all you've done...'_

First Aid backed against the wall, his lips quivering beneath his facemask. "D-don't come any closer!" He held out a small blaster to defend himself, but he was quite convinced that it wouldn't do any good, being that the mech before him was a lot more powerful and had stronger weapons.

"Why are you so afraid of me now...?"

_When my time is through,  
can I still come home to you?_

The nurse blinked behind his visor as tears started flowing down over his facemask. "Because...you're not you anymore. You've betrayed and back-stabbed everyone!"

The other mech held out his hand, and First Aid looked, no, _glared_, down, noticing that his hands were...different. "You got new ones, I see."

"That I did. I couldn't go on without my servos. It's like telling a sharpshooter he can't have his gun. I'm a doctor, dammit. I need hands. But right now that matters...it is still me, First Aid. I'm not here to hurt you...I swear."

_I know I caused you so much pain,  
I promise that I'll never hurt you again..._

First Aid's features softened, a small smile forming on his faceplates. He sniffled slightly and bit his lip. "P-Pharma..."

The medic sighed and walked a little forward, gently nudging the blaster aside and reaching out with both hands to bring his sparkmate into a complete, honestly loving embrace. "I'm sorry, Aid. I really am. I never meant to hurt you...I was only trying to protect us all."

"But you were being so damn selfish, Pharma!" First Aid finally gave in and buried his face into the ex-CMO's chest. "Ah, what the Pit do I care. I'm just glad you're alive."

Pharma chuckled and pressed a kiss to the nurse's helm and smiled, kicking the blaster to the side as it hit the floor. He felt First Aid nuzzle him softly, and Pharma hummed as he grabbed First Aid by the chin, smiling and locking optics with the younger mech. "Me too. Me too."

First Aid almost giggled, shaking his head and wiping his face as he slid back his facemask. "There you go being selfish again~" He got up on his tip toes and kissed Pharma, almost desperately, releasing all the angst of missing his mate so damn bad. After a few moments, First Aid sank back down and smiled, reaching up to stroke Pharma's cheek. "I love you. I was worried sick about you."

Pharma nodded. "It made me sick to my tanks that I had to run out on you like that. I love you too, Aid. I'm so sorry..."

"Enough with the apologies already. If you're going to apologize, you might as well make it count." A smirk crossed over the younger mech's faceplates. And Pharma knew exactly what he meant by making it count.

The older medic grabbed First Aid's chin with a firmer grip and pulled him up forcefully, kissing hungrily and fervently. First Aid pushed himself back up again, pressing his hands against Pharma's chest but with no intention to push. That's when the ex-CMO grabbed hold of First Aid's hips and pulled him up, sliding his hands down to Aid's thighs and forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Ngh, Pharma..." The nurse's voice was a sort of whine, an innocent pleading.

"Yes, Aid?"

"I-I've missed you..._so much..._" First Aid ground his hips against Pharma's

Pharma smirked as he brought their lips back together. His slid his glossa against the shorter mech's lips, and pushed it inside slowly once he was granted access. First Aid mewled into the kiss and brushed his glossa against Pharma's, his visor starting to dim.

Pharma pulled away, causing First Aid to whine at the loss of contact. "I know, sweetspark. I know." He trailed his glossa down the others cheek, moving down to gently nip at the smaller mech's neck cables before biting just that much harder. Pharma stepped forward a bit and allowed First Aid to lean back against the wall as he moaned quietly.

"Nnn...Pharma..." First Aid tilted his helm back, resting against the wall as he gave in to the older mech's touch.

Pharma smiled and placed a hand between them, tapping on First Aid's chestplates. "Open?"

First Aid nodded, opening his chestplates and also opening his panel as well, his cord pressurizing suddenly, causing Aid to flush with embarrassment. "I-I..."

"Well, it seems someone's missed me~" Pharma slid his hand down and took a gentle grip around his mate's cord, stroking it gently. The smaller mech bucked up into Pharma's hand, nodding and whimpering quietly.

"P-please..." First Aid shivered as Pharma leaned in and licked over one of his audios.

"Please what?" Pharma smiled as he moved lower to kiss along First Aid's neck. He opened his own panel, his cord pressurizing as well. He nudged forward and brushed the head against First Aid's port entrance.

"Please f-face me...I need to feel you..."

The medic gladly obliged as he slipped inside of his mate, groaning as First Aid suddenly clenched around him, the smaller mech letting out a loud whine. He thrust forward, gently, while continuing to stroke the nurse's cord, causing the younger mech to shiver.

_Lost control over my desire,  
still it burns for you like it always used to do...  
_  
Pharma opened his own chestplates and exposed his spark, grabbing First Aid's attention as he nodded, leaning forward to press his spark into his lover's. The tendrils reached out and grabbed hold of each other, caressing each others energies, exchanging emotions, memories, _pain..._

"P-Primus..." First Aid suddenly arched back, his venting labored as he pressed further into the bond. There was so much that needed to be exchanged, so many thoughts, so many feelings, so many connections that needed to be rekindled, and it was all being done through their union.

Overload came quickly for them both, sparks flaring and shining brightly as Pharma thrust quickly into First Aid, finally releasing inside of him while First Aid's own transfluid spilled between them, over both of their abdomens. Pharma's knees shook as he slid down gently, keeping the nurse wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward to kiss him softly, the kiss intensified by First Aid as he pulled his mate closer, wrapping his arms around Pharma's neck.

"Don't leave me, ever again."

"I'll always be here. I'm always here..." Pharma pressed a kiss to First Aid's forehelm, and they both fell into a blissful recharge in each others arms.

_Anytime, anytime you want me,  
anytime, anytime you're lonely,  
you just have to call, because you know I'm always there._


End file.
